


Waffle vs. Wedge

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Why by Shawn Mendes, a smidge of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: This man—why did he have to look so damn delicious? Why?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Waffle vs. Wedge

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of song fic for Why by Shawn Mendes, but more so just imagine Ellie listening to it as the scene unfolds!
> 
> Pre-ep fic for the line “come on tater tots”

_ I know a girl, she's like a curse _

_ We want each other, no one will break first _

_ So many nights, trying to find someone new _

_ They don't mean nothing compared to her, and I know _

Head bobbing to keep time with the rhythm in her ears, Ellie hummed along time her new favorite Shawn Mendes song. The elevator doors opened at the main floor and she stepped off to see Tim and Nick already here. Good news- that meant they didn’t have a case yet, bad news- that meant she wouldn’t be distracted. Deciding to keep her air pods in to drown out their voices for a little while longer, she made her way to her desk. 

_ When people ask about us, now, we just brush it off _

_ I don't know why we act like it means nothing at all _

_ I wish that I could tell you that you're all that I want, yeah _

Reaching into her pocket she hit the side volume a few more times to turn up the slow beat, effectively muting whatever Tim and Nick were saying. She nodded her hello’s and stepped around her cubicle wall, depositing her jacket on the wall and collapsing into her chair. Tim was seated behind his desk, looking locked into a heated debate with Nick, who—as per usual—wasn’t at his desk, and instead had taken a stance directly opposite Tim, leaning against the front of her desk. 

Ellie pulled out her laptop and started to fire it up, but her eyes drifted to Nick’s back. Immediately she flicked her eyes back down to her screen and took a few calming breaths. She needed to push those thoughts from her mind. They’d brushed off their percolating flirtation like it was nothing. Nick’s note long forgotten even though it’d just happened a week ago. Ellie longed to tell him he was all she wanted, but she just couldn’t bring herself to say the words. He brushed it off when Jack asked him about the note, Ellie would be wise to do the same. But...

_ I pretend that I'm not ready _

_ Why do we put each other through hell? _

_ Why can't we just get over ourselves? _

_ And you say hi like you just met me _

_ Why do we put each other through hell? _

_ Why can't we just get over ourselves? _

_ Why can't we just get over ourselves? _

Her eyes wandered back up to Nick’s figure on their own accord. He waved his arms in response to Tim’s animated gestures. There was some karate-chopping of the palm from McGee’s side, followed by Torres throwing his hands up in the air with flair. She might not be able to hear them, but she could certainly make out the intensity of whatever disagreement they were having. 

Speaking of...they were so focused on each other, they barely noticed Ellie sitting behind Nick. She pretended she wasn’t ready for anything with Nick enough anyways, and that was hell. She would take advantage of this unsupervised time, get over herself for a minute, and let her eyes- and mind, wander...

_ When I hear you sing, it gets hard to breathe _

_ Can't help but think every song's about me _

_ And every line, every word that I write _

_ You are the muse in the back of my mind, oh _

Up to Nick’s dark, inky hair, perfectly combed begging for her to run her fingers through and ruin as she grabbed a fistful as best she could with the short length.

Down his muscled back, evident by the shirt taught across his broad shoulders. She could just imagine dragging her nails down that back, leaving a slight burn atop his skin. 

_ Don't want to ask about it 'cause you might brush it off _

_ I'm afraid you think that it means nothing at all _

_ I don't know why I won't admit that you're all I want _

Eyes slid over to his toned triceps flexing as he gestured to McGee. She followed the lines down to his defined forearms to his roughened fingertips. All she could fathom to want in an arm. Strength. Force. Protection. Envisioning that arm pinning her down, hands above her head even though she itched to grasp that bulging bicep and dig her nails into his flesh. His fingers trailing her naked skin leaving a tingling in their wake until they hit their target. 

_ I pretend that I'm not ready _

_ Why do we put each other through hell? _

_ Why can't we just get over ourselves? _

_ And you say hi like you just met me _

_ Why do we put each other through hell? _

_ Why can't we just get over ourselves? _

The song hit an instrumental part and voices broke through her reverie, she was jolted back to the present, her own personal hell. Ellie caught just pieces of their debate.

“No mathematically that doesn’t make sense, Torres. You have to maximize the surface area to volume ratio to optimize your experience of the perfect crisp on your tongue,” came from McGee.

Hands thrown in the air again, Nick exclaimed, “That’s ridiculous! It’s not about the crispness, it’s about the flaky inside. You need more intact volume to get that satisfying bite.”

Ellie was so incredibly lost, but before she had time to eavesdrop more, a certain smooth voice singing drowned out the arguing nonsense bringing her back to her daydream.

_ I pretend that I'm not ready _

_ Why do we put each other through hell? _

_ Why can't we just get over ourselves? _

Moving down his tapered back her gaze caught his trim waist leading her right to his toned ass. Ellie was hooked. Nick’s slim jeans highlighted one of her favorite parts of him. To her luck he chose that moment to push off the front of her desk and quickly squat down and back up in a show of frustration. Her pulse raced and her breath shortened as she couldn’t take her eyes off his backside in those damn dark jeans. 

Her mouth, and..other places, wet.  _ Why was she pretending again? Why was she denying herself again? Why wasn’t she with him? _

Before she realized what was happening that nice ass was turning from her view, and she felt the disappointment start to rise in the interruption of her show. Tim’s voice broke her train of thought, “Ellie. Earth to Ellie! What do you think?”

Ellie’s eyes snapped up to Nick’s, cheeks heating faster than an open flame. Praying Nick hadn’t caught her ogling his butt was out of the question if that smirk growing on his face was any indication. Ellie hurriedly pressed some buttons on her phone, not realizing she’d disconnected her air pods and now the song was playing loudly over her speaker. 

_ And you say hi like you just met me _

_ Why do we put each other through hell? _

_ Why can't we just get over ourselves? _

In a stare down with Nick, she refused to look away. She thought she remembered hearing something about fries—God knows why, but she heard the word fries.

“Uhhh- tater tots,” was all Ellie could think to say. She had zero clue what about fries they were discussing, but she knew she liked tater tots more than fries. Hopefully her answered sufficed.

It didn’t. Nick’s head cocked to one side as a question. Tim voiced his, “Tater tots? Ellie haven’t you been listening? You’ve been sitting there licking your lips like you’re picturing the waffle versus wedge options.”

McGee’s absurd statement caused Ellie to tear her eyes from Nick’s.  _ The heck? Waffle versus wedge?  _ “What? No- I was, I was listening to music.” There was no way in hell she could admit what she was  _ actually _ thinking about. “What’s waffle versus wedge?”

Nick just stood there, crossing his arms like he could smell her BS. McGee graced her with an explanation, “Waffle fries versus wedge fries. Clearly, waffle are better, but Nick seems to think wedge are superior.” Tim waved his hand dismissively at the end.

Ellie was still confused, but decided to stick to her guns, “Yeah, no. Tater tots for me.”

_ I know a girl, she's like a curse _

_ We want each other, no one will break first _

_ So many nights, trying to find someone new _

_ They don't mean nothing compared to you _

Nick gave off a light chuckle as he took in her answer and red cheeks. A quick sweep of his eyes up and down her figure had her heated all over again.  _ Damn this man and his looks _ , she was at  _ work _ for goodness sake. 

The room was silent as the last verse of her song rang through her phone’s speaker. The spark in Nick’s eye deepening as the last line bounced out of her pocket. 

As if the universe knew she was struggling to keep her composure, Gibbs picked that moment to walk in and order them to follow up on a new lead. 

In the car ride over, sitting next to Nick in the back was pure torture, her body temperature rising with every passing minute. His fingers brushed hers more than once with the smallest bumps in the road. She knew he was doing it on purpose, trying to get a rise out of her. She held firm with her gaze steady on the back of Gibbs’ headrest, never wavering.

Her composure slipped when Nick called out to her after Gibbs’ directed the team, “Come on, tater tots- on my six.”

_ What in the-, so that’s how it’s going to be? _ With a tilt of her head she embraced the new nickname because she saw that glimmer in his eye. That teasing spark that said so much more than he did. He knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing earlier. Well, how about a nickname of his own—“My pleasure, lollipop.” She smacked her lips with extra umph to punctuate her words. 

Nick’s head whipped around as he narrowed her eyes at her. They were less than a foot from each other. She gave him an innocent smile, but she knew he saw the wicked spark in her eyes. She recognized the moment his expression morphed and took on an almost devilish gleam.

“Oh, I  _ know _ it’s your pleasure. I’d say enjoy the view...but I know you already have.” Nick seductively whispered in her ear before leaning back and gracing her with a wink. She felt her knees become jello as he immediately turned to go cover the back. She swore underneath her breath as her heart involuntarily picked up at the sight of him in those jeans again. _T__his man—why did he have to look so damn delicious?  **Why?** _


End file.
